When all is lost I turn to you
by BunnyStar
Summary: A tragic battle which costs the senshis' lives leaves Usagi alone, unsure of what to do or where to go she finally turns to her crystal in hopes of it taking her to a place where she can finally be happy, either a U/D or U/H
1. Default Chapter

OK people this is like a teaser.depending on the reviews and how much you guys like this I may continue it I may I'm not sure if if it should be a Duo/Usagi or a Heero/Usa vote and tell meand most likely the senshi will come back again. ~*~*~  
  
Will you always be there..? I guess the answer is no.because if it was so you wouldn't have left me would you? You would still be here..  
  
Locks of golden hair.no, more silver now really, pooled around the girl as she sat curled on a bench, her knees pulled protectively to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, sapphire hues peering over her arms, rimmed with tears, whimpering her eyes closed as more tears slipped from the red-rimmed orbs.  
  
"Doushite?" Was what she whispered casting her eyes towards the dark sky with the twinkling stars that almost seemed to be mocking her.  
  
"DOUSHITE?!" She let out a soul-piercing cry of anguish before collapsing into more tears.  
  
~*Flashback*~ It was for her. It was for our Hime. That was the thought that ran through the raven-haired girl's mind as she struggled to stand up, her body screaming in protest but she ignored it. Charging at the enemy again, nothing but hate in her violet eyes, "FIRE SOUL BIRD!!!!" Fire erupts from her fingertips, it hurt to breath, oh kami how it hurt to breath, her eyesight was getting blurry but she wouldn't stop, no she wouldn't give up not as long as her Hime was at stake! "REI-CHAN IIE!!!!" A scream echoes through the air, the raven haired girl had fallen, now a golden haired tenshi was kneeling over her, no the girl wasn't a tenshi she was a senshi, like the others but she had soft delicate wings extending from her back, the one known as Rei struggled to get back up but the other girl pushed her back, "No.matte!!!" She tried desperately to grasp the broken girl's hand but it was no use Rei was fading, "Iie don't leave me alone!" She sobbed pitifully. "Hime.Usagi no baka, don't cry you'll see me again." Her voice was hoarse, she couldn't stand to see the way Usagi looked, knowing she was dieing the only regret Rei had was that there was one less protector fighting for her Hime, for Usagi, closing her eyes not wanting the last images of her best friend crying, Rei heard her scream once more before nothing.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Water rushed from the hands of a blue haired beauty, she felt tired and weary, demo something felt amiss..Rei was down, the blue haired blue eyed sailor only had to glance over to know, Sailor Moon was crouched, crying over the fallen body of the senshi of fire, Usagi is vulnerable, she couldn't help but think. She also was not the only one who noticed, the enemy took its advantage and started powering up a mean gleam in his eyes, "USAGI MOVE!" The scream rips from the blue soldier's throat, but Usagi didn't hear, she was to wrapped up in her emotions, light blue eyes widened as she sprinted towards the cowering girl, just in time to shove her out of the way, but the blast hits the water senshi the icy coldness gripping her heart, "AMI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Her voice is hoarse as she screams Ami's name, laying there she knew her time was short, Ami's body shook from the pain it wasn't helping any that Usagi was also shaking her trying to keep her from closing her eyes, "Usa." Ami whispered softly, sadness etched into her soft tone as well as worry. "No..not you too you can't." Usagi's tears slipped down her cheek's landing on Ami's mixing with her tears as well, "Usagi forget about me, just be safe, ok?" Trying to smile she knew she failed miserably. "Ami doushite?" She asked, her voice trembling as she tried to wipe her tears but it was in vain, "Hime fight, protect the beauty that lays around us." Letting out one last shuddering breath, her eyes slowly dull, and her chest stops rising, she hears one more of Usagi's sobs before she joins Rei.  
  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The orange heart flies from another senshi's hand landing on her mark, smiling slightly in triumph it disappears only when she hears a cry of despair, "Usagi." Turning around to see her hime crying over the now disappearing bodies of Rei-chan and Ami-chan, grief strikes the golden haired senshi but she knew she couldn't stop fighting, even though her heart screams for her to grieve, a laugh erupts from the man they were fighting, his hair blows in the breeze, icy navy blue eyes reflect the pain they are all feeling, "Bastard!" She can't help but scream, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The chain of hearts whips towards him but it's easily reflected. Already knowing it would have been, closing her eyes tears burn, trying to keep them from spilling suddenly feeling something heavy in her hands, "Nani." Slowly opening her eyes to see a sword, the sword that had been used to protect Usagi in the Silver Millennium, determination shines through cerulean blue eyes, licking her lips in anticipation without giving it a second thought she took off at a running start, the sword positioned in a steady way in front of her, locks of golden tresses whipping behind her, "SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cry rips from her throat as she plunged the sword in an almost desperate way, hearing the scream of anguish causes a small smile to play onto her ruby lips. "Bitch." He hisses, the sword ran straight through his arm, a black ball of energy grows in his palm before he thrusts it into her stomach, whimpering in pain as she was slammed into the ground, almost like a simple rag doll, struggling to get up the tired senshi's body wouldn't let her, "Iie, I won't let you leave me as well Minako!" Usagi grips the bleeding and bruised senshi's shoulder, "You still have to protect love and beauty!" Usagi whimpers, Minako smiles, her cerulean blue eyes already dulling, "But.Usa-" A fit of coughing halts her sentence, specks of blood on her parched lips makes Usagi wince, "Usagi you must protect it now.until I come back." Using the little energy she has left Minako struggled to sit up some, giving her "V" sign she winks, before letting her body fall back with a dull thud, than she to, Aino Minako the sailor senshi of beauty and love joins her friends.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!" Thrusting her hand to the ground as an orb of yellow energy flies towards one of the youma that had appeared, the tomboyish sailor wipes a gloved hand across her forehead, emerald eyes glint as she turned to look for her partner, scowling as she sees the aqua-haired beauty struggling with another youma, Uranus doesn't even think before charging, her katana drawn, "Neptune duck!" She yells her command before slashing the youma in two, helping Neptune up Uranus smirks, "Together?" "Hai." The aqua haired sailor solider known as Neptune nods, her orbs filled with determination as she pulls out a mirror from seemingly nowhere, the two stand close each lifting up their weapons, both are rather decorative but seem powerful even though they are rather small, "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Their voices rise in unison, as the attacks merge together forming a more powerful blast, which takes their enemy by surprise, letting out a shriek of pain he quickly overcomes it, and charges towards the senshi of winds and water, "SHINE!" The cry was agitated as he lifted his good arm a blast bigger than the rest emerges leaving no time for the two senshi to get away, clasping hands they close their eyes preparing for the worst when a cry of pure pain sends them into tears, "Hime!" "Koneko!!" Their princess stood, she had faced them letting her back take the brunt of the attack, tears streamed from her sapphire hues, "I.won't..le..t.anyone else die!" She sobbed before sinking to her knees, her fuku was torn and bloodied, a gash ran from her cheek, her hair was a mess and her wigs were tattered but she was determined, "Run go home and wait for me, onegai don't die because of me." Uranus and Neptune were to concerned about Sailor Moon to notice the enemy loom closer, none of the other remaning senshi notice either for each are busy with to many youma to count on their hands, smirking he powers up another blast, much more powerful than before, "Say goodnight, Tsuki no Hime." His voice drips with sarcasm as the blast hurtles towards Sailor Moon. Both Uranus and Neptune look up to see it in time, "Usagi!" They shout together before pushing Sailor Moon behind them, screams rip from their throats as they smack into a wall, sinking to the ground, both breath shallowly, "Michiru! Haruka!" Usagi scrambled up, stumbling over to their bodies she didn't try to hide her pain, "Now your leaving me to." She spoke with a bitter tone, more bitter than she had wanted. Neptune smiled softly, "Hime." She whispered closing her eyes halfway, "We are never truly gone." She reminded her princess, "Hai Koneko, do you really think I would trust you to be alone for that long?" Uranus tried to lighten the mood, but the way her breaths were coming more and more ragged showed how close she was to death. Michiru and Haruka both smiled at their hime, but it was a sad smile, clasping hands the two lovers exchanged glances, "Whatever happens Usagi, be happy." Haruka advised, her smile turned more into a mischievous smirk before wincing in pain. All Usagi could do was nod, wisps of golden tumbled down her shoulders, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, she nodded because she didn't trust her voice, "Be happy Hime, be happy." Michiru whispered as the two protective soldiers vanished in a shower of sparkles.  
  
Mamoru stood in the shadows, tears stinging his navy blue eyes, sinking slowly down a wall he buried his head in his hands locks of raven hair tumbled between his fingers, "I'm sorry Usako." He muttered under his breath, his voice was low and husky before he vanished in a shower of rose petals leaving behind no trace he had been there but a rose, a dead rose.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Electric shoots from the sky through her body and towards the enemy, smirking Jupiter prepares for another attack, but is taken back by surprise when something throws its arm's around her waist, "Ah!" She lets out one shriek before squirming to get away, emerald eyes narrow, her brown ponytail swings dangerously, reaching up into the air almost as if grasping for something invisible, "O-" A searing pain cuts her words short, a knife, more a dagger really gleams in the late sun, embodied in her stomach, blood dribbles from the wound, slowly at first than much more steadily, wincing as she is thrown to the ground, she sees her attacker, it seems that he is the main one, the head of the operation, "Doushite?" The warrior of thunder's voice is somewhat shaky, but otherwise stern, "Doushite?!!" She asks again, her patience running thin; all she receives is a smirk. "I have my reasons, don't we all?" Than he turns, anger boils in her veins, stumbling up she presses her hands together, "I won't let you do this! I won't let you hurt Usagi anymore! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Turning around just in time the man is hit square in the chest knocking the wind out of him as he stumbles backwards, "You still don't get it do you?" He asked his tone mocking, Jupiter winces, sinking to one knee, the pain in her stomach increases as she discovers the blade had poison on it. He shook his head, "You'll never get it, you and the senshi, and your hime will never understand." Icy blue clashed with emerald green, "And that is why I will kill you all." He knows that Jupiter is near death, so he turns and starts towards his next target, the keeper of time, daughter of time, Sailor Pluto. Scowling Jupiter reaches for the dagger her fingers entwining around the base, wincing she tries to pull it out. Success, dropping the bloodied dagger to the ground she covers her wound with her hand, trying to get up she feels a presence behind her, fear runs like ice through her veins as she whips around ignoring the searing pain that now racked through her abdomen, "You bas-" She is cut short when she sees it is Sailor Moon, standing with a vacant look in her eyes, "Mako-chan." She whispers stepping closer, "Your hurt." She pointed out the obvious, "Iie, don't worry Usagi, its nothing!" The toughest of the inner senshi try to wave it off but the pain etched into her features betray her, Usagi rushes forward and hugs Jupiter, "You can't die to." She sobs her sobs somewhat muffled by Jupiter's body, "It isn't fair!" Wincing she sunk to the ground, Moon still holding tight, "Gomen nasi Usagi." She whispered roughly as Usagi pulled away, "I won't be able to give you that lesson I promised." She smiled slightly, trying to make her friend giggle, or at least smile, but she only shakes her head more tears forming, "You can't leave me yet!" She knows as well as Makoto that this is inventible, "Demo you still have to find a sempai!" She tries one last time, "Hai.and I will someday..Ja ne Usa-chan." One last pat on the back and Jupiter vanishes, joining the rest of the inner senshi, Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Dead.SCREAM!" Wielding her staff she sends another powerful blast, finishing off the last of the youma, sighing she turns her ruby red eyes land on the approaching figure, wisps of green hair blow gently in the breeze, she rests one arm against her staff, her ruby lips are pursed, "I already know." Her voice is calm, to calm for one so near to death. "Yes.I should have excepted as much from you, Sailor Pluto." His voice holds some respect but it also holds a tone of mocking, "So tell me how does it feel to be one of the last two senshi standing?" He asked causally making small talk. Pluto merely shakes her head, "Lets just get on with it." Her tone is forceful as she takes a fighting stance. Raising an eyebrow in amusement the man laughs, "Even though you know the future you still want to fight?" "Hai, its for my princess." "Tsk, tsk, you know this will cause her more pain." This stops the time guardian, dropping her position she lets her eyes wander to her hime who stands looking over the land which is stained with the blood of her senshi, her fuku is in bad shape as is her wings, her hair is strewn and her skin is bloody with her own and that of her senshi, crimson lips are somewhat parted and sapphire hues hold a distant look, sighing Pluto starts to make her way towards Moon to comfort the girl when she feels a sharp pain in her back, wincing she already knows what has happened, "Deceiving bastard." She hissed sinking to the ground, Usagi sees and comes running, Pluto knows what will happen if Usagi does come, "Stay back!" She yells out her voice laced with worry, and pain, "Don't come closer Usagi!" The girl stops in bewilderment, "Don't worry about me.. I'll always be watching you Tsuki no Hime." With one last reassuring smile Pluto touches her time staff it glows brightly before vanishing, than she vanishes as well in sparkles, finally able to join the rest of the senshi.  
  
She watches, as Mars takes a final stand, as Mercury does the same, as Venus runs the enemy through the arm with her sword, and as Uranus and Neptune fight together till death, as Jupiter comforts Usagi and Pluto accepts her fate, leaving one last senshi.. A smaller girl than the rest with black hair, shoulder length and unnerving calm purple orbs smirks, lifting her weapon, a glaive she waits till he is looking away, "For you, Usagi." She mutters than charges, her ribbons whipping in the breeze behind her, raising her glaive she whispers something no one can hear, than with no warning runs the enemy straight through the heart, in return he pushes his sword through her own, both kill each other, both feel triumphant though it is obvious which is the true winner. Watching in horror, she can't believe it, "IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" She screams, it merely echoes in the vastness of the land, night approached covering the ground, hiding the blood that is the only sign a great battle was fought here, a battle where all eight of her senshi had died, leaving behind Usagi, alone and unsure, sinking to her knees she sobs shamelessly into her hands, moaning with the lonely pain she feels in her heart, how, how could they have left her all alone? Why did they always do this? Didn't they know it hurt her more when they died than if she herself had been killed, at least than she wouldn't have been stuck like this, she had no where to go no one to turn to, damn them, why were they always so selfish!?! ~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Standing up shakily, she tries her best to wipe away her tears, than holding out her hands she calls upon her crystal. "Onegai, I beg of you.take me somewhere, to be among friends." Her wish is whispered, her voice is hoarse, a blinding light fills the area, covering the girl in its warm bathing light. But as soon as it appeared it is gone leaving behind no trace that this girl even existed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Like it? Hate it? Tell me!! I won't post a new chappie till I get reviews I worked REALLY hard on this story, its six freaking pages!!!!  
  
Doushite-Why Hime-Princess Chan- Term of endearment, like Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Ruka-chan ect.ect. Iie- No Matte- Wait No baka- means idiot, "Usagi no baka" means "Usagi you are an idiot." The word can also stand alone, example: Violet eyes filled with tears as her princess' body fell limp to the ground, "Baka!" She cried out, "You weren't supposed to protect me!" Nani- What Shine- Die, and it isn't pronounced like "look how that shines." Hai- Yes Koneko- Kitten; Neko-cat Tsuki no Hime- Moon princess Usako- Just a pet name Mamoru uses for Usagi Gomen nasi- I'm very sorry, or just Gomen-sorry Demo- But Ja ne- Good-bye, so long. Onegai- Please Odango- Dumpling, or Odango Atama- Dumpling head, it's a nickname, in the NA version its Meatball head. Sailor Senshi- Sailor warriors, sailor soldiers, NA means Sailor Scouts 


	2. Note, please read

As of October 28th year 2002, all stories that contain this note are being discontinued, I may pick them up at a later date I may not I just may delete them due to lack of ideas and having to much on my mind. I am sorry to do this to you and I hope you will understand and please remember that only the stories with this note are discontinued others will be continued ~BunnyStar~ 


	3. Chapter 3

To all who read, I am sorry to be the one who had to tell you this....for I feel it is not my place. I am posting this on all stoires. You do not know me but my name is Mary, I am the oldest triplet out of my other two sisters(it goes in the order of myself, Ashley and than Lauren/Bunny). For those of you who care and for those of you who don't Lauren, you may have known her as Bunny, died today at 12 noon, she was struggling with cancer, maybe she told you.....maybe she didn't. It is the same type of cancer that killed our mother and our brother. Lauren went into a coma earlier this week after having some problems the week before. The doctors decided that if she did not start breathing on her own by Thursday our family should consider stopping her life support. Of course no one wanted to do that. So we waited. Thursday at 2 am she awoke and asked for her family. She talked to each of us individually, and than she wrote a letter, the letter was addressed to all of you. I am typing exactly what was said in the letter, it is all of her own words, bad grammer and all:  
  
Dear friends, Some of you I have talked to recently and some of you I haven't talked to in months....maybe longer. This is my fault and I am sorry. For all of you who I didn't tell I have cancer, the doctors thought that it could be cured so I had hope but now I know that I'm going to die. Sounds sad doesn't it? A fourteen year old telling everyone that she is going to die but why candy coat things ne? I know some of you may be sad when you read this, some of you may not even care, some of you may not even read this.....but thats all right. My instruction was to have this posted only if I died. Well it looks like I have...damn that sucks. Well I had my fun in life, I had my ups and downs, some dreams came true and some shattered, I cried, I laughed and I smiled so now I guess its another person's turn. For those of you still reading this thank you and as my thank you I would like to give you some advice, read it, use it, laugh at it or discard it:  
  
A question I was recently asked by my 4 year old brother, who toddled into the room and was lifted onto my bed by my father before we were left alone, really made me think. He was so serious when he asked me, he had been playing with my hair and telling me about what he wanted for Christmas when he suddenly pulled back and took my hand in-between his and looked me straight in the eyes, "Lau what are you mostes afraid of?" I was dumbfounded at first but than I answered before thinking. "I'm afraid of time, I'm afraid of not having enough I mean to understand people, how they really or for others to understand me. I'm afraid of the quick judgments people make and the mistakes that we all make and can't fix because you can't fix those type of things without time. I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies." Than my brother kissed my cheek and told me he had asked Santa to fix me so I could come home. I cried than, I cried because I knew that my brother was a wonderful person, as small as he is and I'll never be able to watch him grow up. I'll never be able to fix his cuts or help him with homework. I'll never be able to have my own children or have my own love life. And I hate God for that, I hate that he is taking this all away from me. But thats selfish............love yourself and love God(as cliche as it sounds). Live your life like I couldn't because you only get ONE and than its over, try to understand people and don't make quick judgments, we all make mistakes, but some of us will have enough time to fix them and some of us won't. Don't always be cautious just do things, live your life to the fullest. I know I wish I had. But its to late for wishes isn't it? I love you all. Sincerely and forever yours, ~Lauren-anne/Bunny~ 


End file.
